With the development of display technologies, a liquid crystal display panel has been widely used, and a display effect of the display panel has been continuously improved.
In the related art, a dot inversion effect is implemented in a column inversion manner in an array substrate of a zig-zag structure, thereby reducing power consumption of the array substrate in displaying. FIG. 1A is a schematic diagram showing a structure of an array substrate having the zig-zag structure in the related art. As shown in FIG. 1A, the array substrate includes a plurality of data lines 11, a plurality of gate lines 12 and a plurality of pixel units 13 defined by intersecting the data lines 11 with the gate lines 12, where the data lines 11 are electrically insulated from the gate lines 12, and each pixel unit 13 includes a Thin Film Transistor (TFT) 131 and a pixel electrode 132 electrically connected to the TFT 131. Further, each one of the TFTs 131 in a first row is electrically connected to an adjacent data line 11 at the left side of the TFT 131, each one of the TFTs 131 in a second row is electrically connected to an adjacent data line 11 at the right side of the TFT 131, each one of the TFT 131 in a third row is electrically connected to an adjacent data line 11 at a left side of the TFT 131, and so on. That is, the TFTs 131 in odd-numbered rows are electrically connected to the adjacent data lines 11 at left sides of the TFTs 131, and the TFTs 131 in even-numbered rows are electrically connected to the adjacent data lines 11 at right sides of the TFTs 131, thus such electrical connections between the TFTs 131 and the data lines 11 implement the zig-zag structure.
A symbol “+” in FIG. 1A indicates a positive polarity of a data signal, while a symbol “−” in FIG. 1A indicates a negative polarity of the data signal, where the polarity of the data signal depends on a voltage difference between a voltage of the data signal and a common voltage. If the voltage difference is larger than 0, the polarity of the data signal is positive, otherwise, the polarity of the data signal is negative. A dot inversion effect is implemented by means of column inversion in the array substrate having the zig-zag structure as shown in FIG. 1A, as can be seen from the polarity of the data signal applied to each data line 11 and the polarity of the data signal received by each pixel electrode 132 as shown in FIG. 1A.
While the disclosure is amenable to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments have been shown by way of example in the drawings and are described in detail below. The intention, however, is not to limit the disclosure to the particular embodiments described. On the contrary, the disclosure is intended to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the scope of the disclosure as defined by the appended claims.